everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Qin
Lin Qin (秦Qin 林Lin) is the daughter of the Emperor of China in The Nightingale by Hans Christian Andersen. Portrayal Lin would be voiced by G.E.M. (邓紫棋), a popular Hong Kong-nese female singer. G.E.M. is fluent in Chinese, Cantonese, and English, and her voice gives a sense of authority. In live action, she would be portayed by a Chinese actress, Fan Binbing 范冰冰. Her appearance is almost exactly like Lin, and she has that serious-yet-mysterious-and-pretty-and-smart attitude/aura around her. Character Personality Lin is a serious, no-nonsense princess. With her father being the Emperor of China, she had strict classes since she was able to walk and talk. She is a quick-learner, and is skilled in games like chess. Lin, unlike most princesses, is rather sporty, and practiced sword-fighting, archery, and kungfu at her father's palace. Even though her parents expect her to grow up, listen to this bird's song, almost die, then revive, she would rather not. She likes the idea of being Empress, but she doesn't want to be this dude dying because there's no music. Sure, she has an obsession with music boxes, but she would rather die of unable to play sports rather than because of a mechanical bird. She is also rather posessive and bossy, but is able to stay calm in almost every situation. Lin also has a flash of guilt whenever she hears birds sing because of her father's story. Appearance Lin has straight, black, ebony hair (which Apple White is jealous of) that is almost always curled up into a complicated bun. She has dark, deep, brown eyes. Story The Nightingale How does Lin come into the story? Lin is the oldest of two children that the Emperor of China had. She watched her father fall ill over a mechanical bird when she was three. Truth be told, that's when she started collecting music boxes, thinking they were pretty, but she rarely listens to them. Relationships Family Lin is the oldest of the Emperor of China's two children. She has a younger brother called Jing (Jeen). She loves her family more than anything (except her friends), but hates the fact that she has to, as she puts it, 'Listen to this song, see this present, listen to this song 34 times and counting, become ill five years later, hear people talking about how they want your younger brother to take over your throne, listen to another song, revive, and say 'Good morning!'' Her parents are constantly telling her about her destiny.'' Friends She has an okay relationship with almost everyone in school. She may be serious, but she's pretty popular. Mainly because she's the Princess of China and all. Enemies She has no enemies. Okay, maybe Apple White. Apple White isn't quite happy with the fact that Lin has the hair that she wants, and Lin isn't happy with the fact that Apple is being selfish (in her own opinion). But they're still on pretty good terms. They joke about those stuff a lot too. Pets Lin has a small Chinese dragon which she named Hai 海 Trivia *Lin is pronounced Leen, but she would rather people pronounce it Lynn. Most people mispronounce it that way, anyways. *Lin's parents call her by her nickname, which she hates; Lin Lin (Leen Leen). *Her first named is from Jenny Lind's last name. Jenny Lind is 'the Swedish Nightingale', and 'the Nightingale' is said to be a tribute to her. *Lin's last name, Qin, is pronounced Cheen. It is the last name of the first emperor of China, Qin ShiHuang. *Her birthday is October 1st. Quotes Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:The Nightingale Category:Females